Buneary
Buneary is a bunny-like Pokemon, living in Eterna Forest. It's primary food is eating other Pokemon such as Wurmple, however, it is known to eat human beings. It can hop at a extraordinary height of 300 metres and many trainer is fear of it. Behaviour Certain reports that Buneary have killed many trainers. Many trainers have been found half eaten by the Bunearys. This shows that the Buneary have a violent behaviour. It is also known to use human weapons. It has high intelligence and able to handle a machine guns. Because humans have been cutting down forests at an alarming rate, EHS, formed by groups of Bunearys, which stands for "Elimination of Humans Squad". Habitat Buneary normally live in Eterna Forest. Their habitat is made up of smelly feces, pungent urine and decomposed food that have been left for many years. In other words, normal stuff. Food Buneary can eat Pokemon like Wurmple. However, it is known to eat human brains. It is able to bounce as high as 300 metres and plunge down into its victim, opening their head and eat them alive. Some species of Buneary can also shock people. Trainers Dawn is the only one known that have tame Buneary. However, this Buneary is evil and did lots of cheeky things on her. This Buneary will use Ice Beam and freeze her to near death. It also scratches her shirt and skirts, making Dawn's sensitive parts exposed, especially when they are at a crowded area. History In 1966, Buneary is extremely dangerous and humans considered them as terrorists. DABP is formed by humans, which is called "Destroy All Bunearys Project". It's been many years and many Bunearys and humans have been killed, and innocent Pokemon have died too. This war have lasts for 42 years and have not stopped. In 2008, certain Bunearys and humans does not want to continue on the war, that's why Dawn have a Buneary as her partner. This group of people and Bunearys formed a neutral party and stop the ongoing war. Their group expanded as more desperate Pokemon and humans also wanted to stop the war. In the end, all Pokemon and humans began to war to stop the Buneary-Human war. In November 2009, the war have been stopped when Rayquaza appear, shooting many Hyper Beam onto the whole Earth, destroying all habitats, raise the temperature of the oceans, which causes water to evaporated to dryness. The Earth then became a barren wasteland and extremely unsuitable for all living things to live. Shaymin then step in and recovered to whole Earth, because it is bribed tons of money from the humans. From now on, Buneary and the humans sigh a peace treaty, and humans have promised not to destroy the forest rapidly. But there is still tension and suspicion between Buneary and the humans, however, the Buneary met Darkrai and were sent to attack again, this time infused with the dark power, so human population has gone way down, but, a few, one of them being you, are the only survivors left... Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon that may be out to get you.